Perfect
by Meowser Clancy
Summary: Maddie's world starts to crumble. Inspired by shansedits on instagram and cover image was designed by richonnesmints and then ruined by me but it wouldn't crop soooooooo... COMPLETE since I don't plan on updating this.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if you mean everything to me**

 **And I wonder, can I give you what you need**

 **-Deep End by Birdy**

 **A/N: So shansedits on instagram basically posted a Maddie edit that ENDED me using those lyrics and I've been itching to write something for Madney since then. I think zorallens on instagram was the one to request her to make a Maddie edit so THANK YOU OMG IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL**

 **Anyway.**

 **Enjoy ~Meowser**

* * *

She sat there in the dark room, finally getting up when her alarm sounded for the third time, switching the lights on.

It was time to get up, get ready for work, but she felt weak, and unmotivated. She just wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep more.

She didn't know what to do about this whole situation with Chimney. They'd been dating, if that's what you called it, for two months now, and she was beginning to lose the happy hormones and stress about everything. She wasn't divorced yet. What if Doug came back? What if trying to divorce Doug meant he'd be able to find her. But if she stayed with Chimney, she'd want to erase all ties to Doug. She didn't want to stay married to him but she wasn't sure if she was ready to let Doug know where she was.

She wasn't sure what she was ready for with Chimney either. They'd had sex. It had been amazing. It had been more than amazing and, for they'd had sleepovers every night the week after that. She remembered kissing on the couch, she remembered ripping his shirt open while they were in the midst of cooking and having to come back later to their pasta, she remembered turning sex into a good thing again, turning sex into a beautiful thing.

She remembered every moment, every touch, every smile. She cherished the memory of Chimney's arms sliding around her waist, holding her close. Of Chimney kissing her neck. Of Chimney making her come, his fingers deep inside of her.

She remembered Chimney holding her as she cried. Tears that came again and again. Tears that never seemed to stop. But he held her until they did, until she was empty and trembling. And he was still there, holding her tight.

She didn't know what he meant to her. Was this meant to be? Would they spend the rest of their lives together? Or was he just meant for right now?

She had a physical stomach ache as she contemplated things. If Doug knew she was dating anyone, let alone was contemplating something like moving in, he would want to kill someone. And she wasn't sure if that someone would be herself or Chimney.

And she didn't know which prospect scared her more.

She just wanted to be safe. And she wanted Chimney to be safe.

She'd gotten another phone call.

Doug's voice on the other end of the phone. The words had been simple. I know where you are.

She'd hung up immediately, hoping that he'd just been trying to scare her into revealing where she was, and she hadn't told anyone about the call. Just like she hadn't told anyone about her first call from him. Just like she didn't plan on telling anyone anything.

She wasn't going to let someone else get hurt because of her.

Especially not Chimney.

God.

He deserved so much more than her. He deserved someone who wasn't broken, someone who didn't cry nearly every time he touched her. He deserved someone who was free, someone who could give herself to him without hesitation or regret. He deserved someone who didn't have so much baggage she could barely carry it herself, let alone make someone else share it with her.

Maddie laid her head in her hands and cried.

She couldn't imagine saying goodbye to Chimney, but she knew she couldn't possibly be what he needed, and she knew that she'd never forgive herself if Doug hurt him.

It was time to say goodbye.

* * *

She was packed. Her apartment was still intact; she'd just done a small bag. She couldn't take much with her, and it would look better when Buck came home that day. He was still living with her, something she was definitely okay with, but she had to take that into consideration. She was going to text him and act like she was just busy at work and never there when he was.

That would give her a few days.

And Chimney. Dear god, she still wasn't sure what she was going to say to Chimney, and had decided that maybe silence was the best route. But he deserved an explanation. She couldn't leave without telling him why…

She bit at her fingernails. She'd finally started getting manicures again, finally started to feel pretty, finally been able to care about her appearance. She'd tried so hard to be a normal person, but she wasn't normal, and neither was her past.

She had to leave, she knew this.

She'd told Sue that there was a death in the family and she needed time off for the funeral; that her mom was taking it hard and she wasn't sure when she'd be able to come back.

She'd gotten good at lying and Sue had granted her time off, expressing sympathy and giving her a hug. "Take all the time you need."

Maddie had almost fooled herself into thinking that she'd never do this again...leave. Just go, never looking back, never stopping. Never letting herself think about the past and the man...men...she'd left behind.

Chimney popped into mind yet again. Chimney and the way he held her hand. Chimney on their first trip to the mall together…

* * *

Flashback to three months ago...

 _"I still can't believe this is your first trip to the mall," Chimney said._

 _"I've been to malls, just not since moving to LA," she explained._

 _"Not sure how that's possible but okay," he said, as they walked inside. He'd parked a long way from the entrance because of how crowded it was, but Maddie didn't mind the extra walk._

 _"Come to think of it, it's the Friday before Christmas," Maddie said. "I'm pretty sure the lines will be insane."_

 _"It's fine," he said. "If you don't mind waiting, I don't."_

 _"It'll have to be something amazing if we're going to wait in line that long for it," Maddie said. K-Pop was blasting on the speakers when they walked in, and Maddie listened quietly, staring at the crowds before them._

 _Chimney turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "You ready? It's not too late to turn around."_

 _"No, it's fine," she said. "It's just so many people. Which is to be expected." She drew in a deep breath._

 _He moved closer to her, and they started walking. Maddie had a few destinations in mind that they'd previously discussed, and Chimney was heading for the directory ahead of them. She decided that if the stores she wanted to go to were crowded she didn't want to go._

 _Someone jostled her and Chimney's gaze shot sharply to the teenage boy, but he was already gone._

 _"People are so rude," he said simply, making a point to step closer to her. They stood there, looking at the directory. He found the store she'd been looking for and pointed it out; Maddie was feeling more distant and less like she wanted to do this anymore._

 _His outstretched arm got jostled and he ended up stepping into her. "I'm so sorry," he apologized, stepping back._

 _"It's a big crowd," she said, as another person walked by without paying attention. She straight up walked into Chimney, making full body contact. They'd always been prone to hugs, but not like this, with her breasts flattened against him, suddenly without warning._

 _And he was so close now, and no one was paying attention. She was staring at his lips, and not bothering to move away. She didn't want to move away. She actually felt safe now, unafraid of the crowds. His eyes met hers; his started brown eyes, and his lips moved to form a word that she didn't fully hear._

 _She stepped away, just a little, sliding her hand down his arm to hold it tight. "I don't want to get separated," she said baldly, and his hand tightened over hers._

 _"Good plan," he'd replied. They'd spent the rest of the day hand in hand, holding tight…_

End flashback

* * *

She snapped back into the present, wondering again if this was the right step.

She had to say goodbye to him. She couldn't leave without letting him know, without telling him why.

She couldn't leave without giving him a chance to convince her to stay.

Her turn signal was on, and she flipped it to the other direction, zipping across three lanes of traffic to exit.

Was he at work? Or was he home? She'd purposefully distanced herself the past few days, gearing herself up to leave, and now she was at a loss, wondering where he'd be, wondering if he'd answer if she called him.

He was number one on her speed dial, and the ringing of his phone came on loud over the bluetooth in her car.

That was a good sign.

One ring, two. Maybe he didn't have his phone on him, maybe he was ignoring her, maybe it was off.

Three rings, four.

"Hello?"

She felt like she hadn't heard his voice in ages, and it took everything within her to not start crying. "Chim?"

"How are you?" He wondered, worry in his voice.

"I'm good," she lied. "Can I come see you? I need to talk to you."

Hesitation. "Yeah," he said. "I'm at the station but I can take a minute. Where are you?"

"Five minutes away," she said.

"No work today?" He wondered, and she could hear him walking now, hear the background noise changing.

"No, I…" She didn't know what to say, and just let the sentence fade off. "I'm sorry. I know I've been distant."

"It's okay," he replied. "I'm not going to say it wasn't driving me crazy, but you do what you gotta do. Just know you can talk to me about this stuff, or just let me in the loop." He paused. "Just let me know if you have a bad day. I'm here to talk."

"I know you are, I just don't want to burden you, when you already have to deal with so much in your job, your relationship shouldn't have to be this hard," she sighed.

"Maddie, it's not hard," he said. "Loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done."

Tears really threatened now. It would be hard to make him hate her. Did she want to make him hate her?

She wondered now if she could see him after all. She wouldn't be able to leave if she saw him. She wouldn't be able to even speak.

She'd just cry. Cry and cry and he'd hold her close, and tell her it was okay, but it wasn't okay and she wasn't sure if it would ever be okay.

She didn't know how to make it okay, she didn't know if her life even could be okay at this point.

She just wanted normal.

God. She wanted normal so badly, needed it.

"Chimney," she said, and her voice broke.

"Maddie, how far away are you?" He asked, worry in his voice now. "I'm right out front, okay? I'll be here. I told Bobby I needed a minute, if they get called out right now, I'm not going, they'll be fine without me."

Fine without me

The words burned in her mind. Would she be fine without him?

She still didn't know if she was good for him, if any of this crazy mess of her life could possibly be anything but negative, but she knew she couldn't leave him.

She was strong, but she wasn't that strong.

"I'm almost there," she said, and her phone hit a bad spot, dropping the call.

Damn it. He'd think she hung up on him.

She pressed on the gas, hoping he'd be out front as he'd said; she turned on her signal and pulled into the visitor's parking lot, jumping out, locking her doors as she ran.

And Chimney was there, she could see him, and she paused.

All she wanted was to run to him, but suddenly, she was scared again. She should give him space. She should leave. She should end this before Doug ended it for them and it hurt even more.

Her phone was buzzing in her hand and she knew Chimney was calling her, so she picked up without thinking.

"Madeline," the voice said, and the blood froze in her veins. "I'm going to find you again, you know that, right? I'm looking at your address right now, in LA."

She couldn't even breathe.

"I'll see you soon. Don't bother hanging up."

The line went dead and her phone slid from her hand. Chimney heard that, and turned in time to see her drop to her knees.

"Maddie!" He shouted, and one part of her wanted to turn and run, far away from him, so that Doug could never touch him, but the other part of her reached her aching arms up to him, and cried when he finally got to her, wrapped his arms around her, whispered words of comfort.

"Don't leave," she gasped, and she could feel his hands on her back.

"I won't," he told her, promised.

"Don't let me leave," she amended.

Chimney paused. "I don't think I can control that," he told her. "And I wouldn't, no matter how much it hurts me, but, Maddie…" He made her look at him, and when her eyes met his, her heart broke all over again. "I don't want you to leave. And I don't think that that's what's best for you."

* * *

 **A/N: I wish I could write cute best friend fluff like richonnesmints but alas, I got the sadness and drama gene...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I know we're not together anymore, but I really miss you. Is there any chance I could get you to stay?"**

 **A/N: Thanks to breakawaysss on instagram for this amazing prompt :)**

 **This story is also very loose leafed so this takes place some time after chapter one. Enjoy ~Meowser**

Dating had been a mistake in the first place. Maddie hadn't been ready for a relationship, but she'd wanted to be close to Chimney so badly, and somewhere along the way, being friends hadn't been enough.

And she'd jumped, eyes closed, into the deep end. She'd ignored the panic she felt when he'd bring up milestones, when he'd casually mention how he still wanted a family.

She'd loved him. She really had; maybe still did. But she was too hurt, still reeling from what Doug had done to her. She had never really learned what made a relationship work; one of those things being communication.

She hadn't told Chimney when she felt scared. She hadn't told Chimney that she felt like she was drowning. She hadn't told Chimney that it was just too much. Being loved by him was became a burden because she couldn't accept that she was even worthy of love.

And Doug. He'd complicated things more. He came back into her life one fall day and she'd hit the ground running, leaving Los Angeles without a word to anyone. She'd finally called Buck two days later, and he'd talked her into coming back. He said they'd take care of Doug.

37\. That was how many voicemails Chimney left on her phone.

45\. That was how many texts he sent her that she didn't reply to.

She couldn't. She didn't know how.

And then the texts had eventually stopped. At first she'd tensely waited for the day she'd find Chimney standing outside of her apartment, but she'd underestimated him, and underestimated just how well he knew her. He knew she needed space. And he finally accepted that. He wasn't going to go the Doug route and track her down.

She missed him, she realized, heart aching. She missed him so much, and one year later, one year after not talking to him at all, not seeing him, she still dreamed about him. She remembered his smile. She remembered his touch.

So when Buck mentioned that he was having the 118 crew over to celebrate his new apartment, Maddie had quietly asked him if she could come to.

"You're my sister, of course," he'd said. Buck had been so hurt when she left, but when she'd called him to let him know where she was, and what had happened, she'd been crying so hard he'd simply told her to let her know where she was and he'd come pick her up.

He'd stayed on the phone with her almost all of the two hour drive and then they'd gone home in silence to their apartment. He hadn't pressured her to talk, though she knew it would have been killing her younger brother to not ask.

Over the next few weeks, Maddie hadn't left the house. Buck tried to talk her into going to work, into talking to Chimney, but she'd felt too lost, and after another argument (arguments were something that the Buckleys excelled in) he'd never mentioned Chimney again. He'd sensed that some things just hurt too much to talk about and he'd given Maddie more space after that.

A year passed. She got a divorce, something that took a lot out of her, and something that terrified her.

But Doug was out of her life. She still wondered if he'd come back someday, but she had an order of protection and it wasn't something she thought about every day now.

Chimney was, though.

She stared at herself in the mirror, putting a dangly earring on, tilting her head to put on the other. Her hair was gently curled, and she felt good about her outfit; a sweater and skirt.

Buck had moved out; for the first time he was living alone in an apartment that he'd paid for. He was slowly starting to show signs that he was, actually, an adult.

She missed him. It had only been a month, and she missed his noise and how annoying he was, and just how present he'd been.

She was alone again now, and she didn't like it.

He lived within walking distance, and she grabbed her purse as she left her own apartment, locking the door behind her and heading down the street. She was so grateful he'd stayed close by. She knew there was a part of him that had wanted to move back across town, but he'd stuck by her.

She was outside his apartment before she knew it, thoughts running through her mind at a rampant speed. Had he told Chimney she was coming? Would Chim even be there? Was he even still at the 118?

Oh god.

Her mouth was dry and her heart was beating so hard, but she forced herself onward, trying the doorknob.

It was unlocked for the party, and Maddie could hear conversation as soon as she opened it.

She felt scared. She was scared. She was so afraid that the 118 would be angry with her for shutting them out, that they would reject her.

But Athena was there, right inside the front door. "Long time no see, Buckette," she said, a slow smile curving her face. And, to Maddie's surprise, the other woman pulled her into a brief hug. "How you holding up?"

"I'm getting better every day," she whispered, a lump in her throat.

"Listen, I don't understand why you did what you did, but I don't have to understand it, so I forgive it," Athena continued in a low voice. "But Maddie, please realize you did hurt the people around you."

She opened her mouth to reply, but Bobby had walked in, and, as Athena had done, he gave her a brief hug.

"It's good to see you again," he told her. "The city gets so big sometimes."

She wasn't sure what to make of them, but the two were heading into the living room, holding hands now. How long had they been married now? She couldn't think, but she remembered dancing with Chimney at their wedding. She remembered kissing Chimney at their wedding.

God.

She missed him so much.

Eddie was there, Christopher in tow. She got big smiles, and an exuberant hug from Christopher, and it filled her heart.

Hen was a little stiffer, smiling when she saw Maddie but keeping her distance. No wonder. She was so protective of Chimney, and Maddie had hurt him so badly.

Chimney. Was he here?

He wasn't. She scanned the whole room, some of the people there were unfamiliar, and his face wasn't among them.

She felt her heart splinter. Of course he hadn't come upon hearing she'd be there.

Buck was there, hugging Maddie, saying he was glad she made it, but the words sounded far away, and Maddie found herself drifting off now, taking one of the shots lined up on the kitchen counter and downing it.

She took a second, and a third. Now there was the burn of alcohol in her veins and throat, and she felt much braver.

She searched the room a second time, her head spinning just a little, and finally gave up, heading for the patio doors and opening them to slide through.

It was dark enough that the stars were out, and Maddie breathed in a shaky breath, before realizing there was someone else there.

She closed the door behind her, squinting to see who it was, not wanting to interrupt anything.

And it was Chimney. He was on a lawn chair, feet propped up on a stool, beer in his hand.

"Chimney," she gasped, stopping as though she'd walked into a wall.

"Maddie," he returned, nodding at her and taking another sip of beer. And then silence.

The spinning in her head intensified, and she reached to grab onto the railing for support.

"I'm so sorry," she finally spoke. "That I didn't tell you where I was going. That I didn't pick up your calls. That I didn't answer your texts." She moved forward, sinking onto the chair next to him; she was trembling. "I'm so sorry," she repeated, voice breaking. "I didn't know how to...how to do any of it, and you were there, and you were so kind, but you were too much, I didn't know how make myself good enough for you, but my god, Chimney, none of the reasons I had were good enough."

She could barely even breathe, waiting for him to speak, wondering what he'd say.

"I have nothing to say," he finally spoke. "I ran out of words about six months ago. Maddie." He took another sip of beer. "It's okay. It's not okay, but you opted out of knowing more than that awhile ago. And you did what you had to do."

His voice was slow, measured. He was carefully considering his words.

"I miss you," she said, voice breaking.

"I miss you too," he replied, real emotion for the first time. "But you weren't ready then and I'm not ready now."

"Of course," she replied, and stood up. She could feel the room sway, and tried to hide it, brushing her hands over her skirt. "I shouldn't have come."

She walked back through the party, avoiding Buck's eyeline, not realizing how closely they were watching her.

She reached the door, and fled, going to the elevator and staring at the buttons before going down to the lobby.

When she reached the lobby, a panting Chimney stood there, hands on his knees.

"That's too many floors," he gasped.

"What are you doing?" She wondered.

"I'm walking you home, it's way too late for you to go alone," he told her, holding the door open so she could walk through.

She didn't know how to react, so she just followed him. They walked in silence, until they reached her door.

And she didn't know if it was the alcohol or just pure insanity, but she turned to face him.

"I know we're not together anymore, and I have no right to ask you for anything, but I miss you so much," she began, voice breaking. "Is there any chance I could get you to stay?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Some language in this one :)**

The night had honestly been a blur for Chimney. He hadn't thought much of the party at Buck's until the station had suddenly started to grow quiet around him when someone mentioned it. And he'd finally asked Buck about it, not beating around the bush.

"Is Maddie going to be at your party?"

Buck hadn't looked at him at first, and then he'd sighed. "Yeah, she is. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Chimney had replied, and had walked off, going up to the roof and trying to work off what he felt.

He was so angry, but he wasn't really angry with Maddie. He was angry with himself. There had been so many clues, and he'd known it was too soon for her to be in a relationship, but he'd gotten carried away. Her eyes, her laugh, her voice. Her everything. She'd taken him to new places, and he'd never been loved by a woman before, not like this.

And he'd ignored the voices that whispered she wasn't ready for it, and he'd mistakenly thought when she just shutdown and didn't talk to him that it was okay, that she'd talk when she was ready. He'd been willing to wait for her to get better, and he hadn't realized that maybe he was making things worse. Being in a relationship was hard, and he blamed himself for not seeing sooner how overwhelmed Maddie was.

He'd hated himself so much when she'd first left. So many calls gone to voicemail, so many texts. He should have just given her space in the first place. He was smothering her, and being possessive, and he shouldn't have done that.

He'd finally taken a step back, tried to breathe and be rational. Maddie needed space right now. He desperately wished she'd let him in but that wasn't something that was going to happen and he needed to be respectful of her wishes.

He'd gone to the gym and beat up some punching bags. He'd gotten sweaty and he'd let the tears fall, and he'd done it again. He'd gotten all of the anger out, and he was just left with regret and longing.

He missed her.

He wondered if she'd ever be ready, and he wondered if he could afford to let her back in.

He knew that if she ever offered, though, he wouldn't care about the potential heartbreak. He'd jump into the deep end, eyes closed, ready for whatever she wanted.

Which even though it was Maddie, he knew it wasn't a good idea. But he knew that next time, if next time ever came, would be different. There would be different rules, there would be different players. Chimney understood her better now, and he knew what he'd done wrong, and what she'd done wrong.

They'd be able to make it work the second time around, he knew it. If only...if only she'd let him back in.

* * *

Not going to the party had never been an option, but when Chimney got there, he felt his stomach drop into his feet, and he'd headed straight for the balcony patio, grabbing a couple beers and sinking into the chair there on very shaky legs. God. He wasn't sure if he could do this after all.

She probably wouldn't even show up.

He'd sat there in the dark, unsure if Buck had even noticed he was here, finishing his first beer and staring up at the sky. It was gorgeous tonight. The smog had cleared a little, and he could almost see stars.

The door to the patio scraped open and he glanced up at the person who'd joined him there.

Oh my god. Of course.

Maddie.

His heart was beating so fast it was painful, and he could barely breathe, and all he wanted to do was gather her into his arms and tell her how much he loved her, and how much he missed her, but she was speaking, and he could tell she'd had just one drink too many, and he didn't know what to say, and when he finally did speak it was a part of his brain that he didn't recognize. He was cold, he was impartial, and he didn't let her in.

Why? His heart was screaming at him, but his brain was blocking the heart out, and Maddie was leaving the balcony, and he knew he'd blown it, and he knew she was going home.

And his brain got completely hacked and overridden by his heart.

He walked through the living room, hoping that she was still talking to Buck or something, but Buck just shook his head when he made eye contact.

Oh fuck it.

He walked through the door just in time to see the elevator doors close. There was only one elevator. So there was only one other option.

The stairs.

Why did Buck's apartment have to be on the fourth floor?

Chimney tore down them, feeling dizzy, feeling a bit sick from the beer in his stomach, his heart leaping, and his pulse jumping.

Oh god, he wasn't going to get there in time, but oh, someone must have joined her on the elevator because it was only just reaching the first floor when he tore out of the stairwell, placing his hands on his knees and gasping for breath.

And then the doors slid open with a ding and Maddie stood there.

Now in the light, he could fully appreciate her. She was wearing a loose sweater and a fitted skirt with sandals. In other words, she looked amazing, but Maddie would have looked amazing no matter what she was wearing.

He loved her so much. His heart beat painfully to remind him of this fact, and he could feel her eyes on him, waiting for him to speak.

"There's too many floors," he gasped, and she was still so confused.

"What are you doing?" She finally questioned.

"I'm walking you home, it's way too late for you to go alone," he replied, going for the safe response. His heart had other ideas. His heart wanted to tell her that he forgave her, that he didn't even care, that as painful as the past year had been it was past and it didn't matter and he was ready for anything she wanted.

She didn't say anything, just walked out the door, and he scrambled after her. He wondered what she was thinking about. He really wished he was better at reading her, but once he'd thought himself an expert on Maddie Buckley and she'd left the next day.

But his heart was flipping because he was walking next to her. This took him straight back to every night they'd ever spent together, walking in from the car together, walking out of a store, walking anywhere. They'd always held hands, they'd always been so close.

God, he wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to kiss her hands. Kiss her all over and tell her how very precious she was to him. Let her know that she was so beautiful, the most beautiful, and so important.

And before he knew it, the walk was over and his chances were gone.

He felt his heart fall into his shoes, and he opened his mouth, trying to talk but he had no idea what to say. He had a feeling that anything he said would only scare her away again, so it truly didn't matter.

His heart broke for the third time, and he turned, ready to leave.

Her voice surprised him, her words stopped him in his tracks.

"I know we're not together anymore, and I have no right to ask you for anything, but I miss you so much," she began, voice breaking. "Is there any chance I could get you to stay?"

Once again, his brain beat his heart to his lips.

"Stay like what?" He asked, turning around and walking back over to her. Oh god. They were so close now. "Stay like sleep over? Stay like sex? Stay like have a drink?" His voice shook. "Stay like I'll see you again after tonight?"

"I don't know," she said, and her voice broke. "I think...stay tonight. And then we'll see. But I'd like it to be...stay forever...but I don't know if I can promise that, and I definitely can't ask you to promise that after what I did."

He really wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what. His brain was shouting but his heart was whispering, and he really didn't want to use common sense right now.

And he didn't think that common sense was necessarily warranted.

Maddie stepped forward, moving closer. "Chim. Will you stay with me?"

His heart overrode every frantic word his brain was screaming. "Yes."

And he followed her upstairs.

 **A/N: My cheat guide for making a story super angsty is write a chapter entirely from one person's POV and then rewrite that chapter from a different POV. ;P**

 **I was trying to hit 2k with this chapter but it ended where it ended and I couldn't find a natural way to segue upstairs without a whole new chapter. Hopefully will get that up in the next few days. ~Meowser :)**


End file.
